Point of No Return (SF15)
by TheForgottenAdventures
Summary: Jake never thought he had a third brother, a long lost brother that he had never met. But when he receives a letter from a person claiming to be this very person Jake must go find him. What he doesn't expect to encounter are the memories of his childhood and the truth behind the life of his brother Thomas. Final SF2015 Story! M Rating for language and frightful situations.
1. The Letter

"You've got mail. Jake!" Finn was yelling, as he crawled up the spiral oak stairs to Jake's room.

"What's all the ruckus Finn? I'm busy"

Jake was jogging in place, huffing and puffing.

"Well, someone sent you somethin' in the mail, ya big doof!"

In Jake's pumped up state, he felt extremely overconfident and he stopped jogging and turned to look at Finn.

"Who you callin' a doof, ya freaky fuck?"

Jake went over to his bedside table and took a big gulp from a glass of red sludgy liquid that appeared to be kool-aid, but was more sugar than kool-aid, mountainous lumps of the white stuff penetrating through the frothy film at the top of the drink.

The impact of the sugar took hold of Jake almost instantly, the energy flowing through his entire body in a matter of mere seconds, Jake let out a ear-shattering howl and whipped a stretchy arm in Finn's direction, though in vain, as Jake was very out-of-shape and the blow landed on Finn's shoulder hurt Jake's arm more than it did Finn.

"Jake, your arms are so pliable I could just…"

Finn leapt at Jake, grabbing both of his arms.

"NO FINN, NOT AGAIN, I FREAKIN' BEG YOU. I'LL SAVE YOU MORE Oooreos™ NEXT TIME, PLEASE!"

Finn began twisting Jake's arms across each other, tying them together into a splicing knot like a grandma knits a quilt. Jake's arms were beginning to look like a braid.

Finn was ecstatic, slowly standing up to get a better look at his handiwork. Letting out soft, content chuckles at irregular intervals.

"Finn, I think you've had your fun, please leave me be now. Leave me alone with my tears, at the very least."

Finn looked at Jake blanky, and then a look of excitement exploded on his face as he ran to grab the letter he was delivering to Jake in the first place.

Jake sat up against the wall and unraveled his arms at an inhuman pace at the notion of a message for him. He had not received a letter for a very long span of time.

"Lemme at it," Jake said, impatiently.

"Sheesh, fine take your dumb mail, I don't even care." Finn pouted as he awkwardly made his exit.

Jake wasn't about to let what just happened get to him though, so he looked down at the envelope and tore it up, ripping through the envelope and the letter itself.

"Where is the letter at?" Jake stammered.

An instant later he realized his mistake and began to grieve, but caught himself and hopped up to grab some scotch tape.

After 15 minutes of taping the letter back up with painstaking care, it had become complete enough to be eligible.

"Let's see here…" Jake thought, beginning to read the letter.

 _Dear Jake_

 _This may come on as quite a surprise, but I have reason to believe that you are my brother. I have recently been in a very serious accident, falling out of a window in the house that I reside in, and while recuperating at a nearby hospital, I happened to come across a chart of The Dog family tree line. I was inspecting it with great curiosity and interest when I came across the branch where I fell in. What came as a complete shock to me was that Margaret, our mother had 3 children, me (Thomas), you, and Jermaine (whom I also sent a letter to). I'm not sure about you two, but I've never heard about having any siblings, and it was just too exciting of a notion to pass up, so I hope there isn't any reason you two would have been avoiding me. Anyway though, I'm really not sure why mother would keep all of this info from me (or us) and I'd love to get the chance to talk to you and/or Jermaine about the issue and see what we can come up with. If you are interested in meeting me, I can be found at the same house that mother nursed us all in, after she died I now watch over the place myself, and I reckon I will do so for a long while, so stop by anytime, or if you don't want to do that then you could write me back, and if you don't want to do either, I'll completely understand. Thanks in advance._

 _Your long lost brother,_

 _Thomas_

Jake could hardly believe what he was reading, and after he finished reading, read and reread it a few more times. Although at first the part about Jermaine threw Jake off as Jermaine was dead now, he shrugged it off thinking Thomas was just unaware of the fact. Loads of emotions were flooding into Jake's mind, forming an eclectic soup that refueled him from his earlier encounter with Finn, making him spring to his feet and think about when he would meet his new brother, Thomas. After all, this was a once in a life-time chance and he wanted to meet him as soon as possible, and make up for all the time they could have been together that was lost. Then Jake looked at the time and exclaimed "Rang dang sekleebus!" It was just past 1 in the morning and Jake was completely unaware. He decided to catch some sleep before he set out for his journey in the morning.


	2. Jake's Visit

Jake couldn't get any sleep that night, and woke up, still as energetic as before and crept out the front door, forgetting even to say farewell to Finn. He forgot many things on his way out due to the excitement he contained.

Jake's childhood home was just a few miles away from the Bad Lands, right on the edge of the Forest. The walk there was fairly straight-forward and Jake ran into no impeding situations on his way over, making good time. The house was a rather small cottage, with stone walls and a leaky roof, but as with most memories, over time a familiar charm was associated with the house. Memories were rushing through his head of his childhood, while at first good, Jake began to remember many of the bad memories he had, but quickly pushed them aside. Jake frowned, hoping they wouldn't interfere with the meeting with his newly discovered brother.

After ringing the bell once, then twice after a few more moments Jake came to the conclusion that no one was home. He sighed then stepped down off the porch only to fall through the last wooden step on the porch. A loud crack echoed into the serene landscape that surrounded him, and he looked down. His leg was stuck inside a large hole in the wooden step, and he saw maggots climbing out of the hole as well. "AAGAHAAH" Jake screamed as he ripped his leg out of the crack, slapping away at his leg long after anything was on it, then running from the house.

As jake looked back at the house from afar, he noticed that it really wasn't quite as he remembered, getting a better look at it than before, since he just rushed straight to the door from excitement. The walls were dull, with weeds and overgrown grass all around them, the roof was adorned with holes, many more than when he was living there as a child, one of the windows were completely missing, and the wooden porch appeared to be rotted. Jake regurgitated a bit of his last meal inside his throat, knowing that if he had ate this morning he would have puked where he stood. By now, Jake's desire to see his brother had almost completely vanished, he knew this had to be some sort of setup, but then he heard a voice coming from inside the house. "Jake, sorry, I was just preparing the living quarters, the bell doesn't work anymore, but I heard your scream, are you okay?" The voice was clear and young, much younger than Jake's own. "...Yeah, I'm good, sorry I just got a little spooked from something stupid, sorry if I scared you." No reply for a few seconds. "Okay, well, you can come in now." The voice finally replied. Jake raised an eyebrow but had no objection, the prior curiosity returned and he made his way back to the front door, careful this time not to fall through the porch again.

"The doors open," The voice called, and Jake turned the knob, pushing inward. The door creaked excessively, how could Thomas let the house become this out of shape? Jake tried to close the door shut behind him, but it just wouldn't click, the lock was engaged and wouldn't unlock so it was still ajar just enough to see a sliver of light peeking through the opening. Jake was in the kitchen, if one could still call it one. Every cabinet was open, all empty of contents, the fridge was unplugged and on its side, and the wallpaper was curling up at the bottom. With every passing second Jake was feeling more and more like this was a trap, but eventually, albeit reluctantly, he made his way through the thin room to where the living room door was.

Jake placed a sweaty palm on the knob, and swung it open with great force, so that he wouldn't lose his nerve. With the living room in front of him, Jake crept forward, closely inspecting the rest of the room. Everything in this part of the house seemed to be fully intact, but rather old-fashioned. In fact Jake remembered the room to be exactly the way it was when he moved out. The same coffee tables, the same chairs, and the same pictures adorning the walls. He walked up to a particular

He stood in the middle and called for Thomas, but was cut off when he heard a shrill scream from upstairs. "Thomas! Are you okay? I'm comin' buddy!" Jake looked to the left and started to run without fully looking where he was going, fear overtaking him. Right before he hit the wall though, he realized there was no staircase there, even though he swore he could remember when he was still a young doggo that the staircase was on the left side of the room, when entering from the kitchen. He blinked rapidly a few times, trying to understand what was going on in this house, but shoved to the side, fearing if he stalled too long it may be too late for Thomas. He turned around and sure enough the stairs were now on the right side of the room. He raced up the spiraling steps and called for Thomas again. No response this time. Jake grew more and more frantic, running across the hallway, shoving open every door he saw clumsily, to no avail. It was noticed that everything in this hallway appeared to be inverted as well, just as the living room stairs were. Eventually he came to the final door, which, if memory served him correctly would be the bathroom. With no hesitation, Jake grabbed the knob and pushed, but it wouldn't open. Jake was freaking out, and backed away from the door. In this attempt Jake enlarged his fist, coiled it back, and unleashed it with all his might on the wooden bathroom door.

The bathroom door broke from its hinges and flew back across the bathroom, shattering the mounted medicine cabinet mirror. Jake yelped, and instantly felt regret for his actions. Then Jake spotted something even more startling, as a wave slowly passed through the bathtub curtain. "Thomas…? You there bro?" Jake whimpered as he approached the tub, then the curtain started shaking more profoundly and was beginning to tear itself from the metal bar supporting it. Jake felt nailed in place, he couldn't move closer to see what was in the tub, nor could he break free from this trance and run from the room, he just stood there. When the curtain finally fell and the inside of the bathtub was revealed. Jake dared not look, he simply stood still frozen in place for minutes to come. When, at last he calmed down just a bit, he decided there must not be any danger from looking inside, since nothing had emerged from inside the tub so he stepped over it and peered inside. Nothing out of the ordinary was on the surface of the tub except for one globby mass on the right side, near the drain, that appeared to be a blob of mucusy blood, but it had a form. Jake reached down to grab it, but it slipped right out of his hand. "What the freak?!" Jake exclaimed, grabbing at the slippery willy again and again, only to have it fling itself away from him again. He was getting extremely agitated and reached down at the blob with both hands, throwing himself into the bathtub to try and grab the thing. He fell in and hit his ear on the side of the tub floor and kicked on the hot water. His face was located directly under the faucet and was greeted with a steamy stream of burning hot rustic water. Jake face was on fire, but he barely noticed the burn when a memory resurfaced in his head.

A terrifying memory from his childhood that involved Jermaine and himself. Jake was just 5 years old in magical dog years, Jermaine 13, and they were sharing a bath one morning, spiffying up for the rest of the day. At this age they were very close buds and were playing non-stop in the bathtub, splashing each other, and playing war with rubber ducks, but one morning things were all but playful in the tub. It was a dreary morning, rain was pouring outside and battering the windows, but Jermaine and Jake were still in playful spirits. They were playing with water chalk, drawing on each other's bodies, but a few moments later the entire atmosphere quickly changed when Jermaine asked Jake a disturbing question, "Can you recall the moment of your deepest and most profound pleasure?" Jermaine asked. Jake was thrown back and unsure how to answer the question in front of him, his feeble mind barely understanding the concept of pleasure at his age, all Jake could do was make unintelligible noises and frisk his body to and fro, to mask the awkwardness. After a few more moments of silence, Jermaine broke in again, "Let me ask something else then, how would you like to feel a new type of pleasure, felt by very few, but craved by those who have felt it?"

Again, Jake was unsure of how to answer and looked down away from Jermaine, he began to feel a little uneasy from all of this, even though he wasn't quite sure what was going on. "I'll take that as a yes," Jermaine said as he began to pull himself across the tub towards me and proceed to put his doggo hands on my neck. "What are ya-" Jake was cut off as a big splash surrounded him and his head was submerged underwater. Jermaine was pushing Jake down into the bottom of the tub, and not letting up. His eyes were popping from his head from fright as he struggled to pull himself up and inhale air, but Jermaine's strength was too overwhelming. Just then, Margaret burst open the door and ran to the tub, grabbing Jermaine by the shoulders and ripping him from the tub, throwing his naked body on the floor of the bathroom. Jermaine let out a cry of anger as he tried to rush back into the tub, but Margaret was like a brick wall impeding his path. By this time Jake was already out of the tub and gasping for air, savoring every breath. Staring over at his brother with a fear he never thought could have existed. Jermaine was looking back at him with eyes that were filled with hatred, but his mouth was forming a massive smile on his face. This scene would stay with Jake for months to come, severing their once unbreakable connection, and eventually becoming the reason Jake moved out.

In the tub, the pain took over again and he woke from his flashback. His face felt like it was beginning to melt off, and he screamed in agony, jumping up from instinct to move away from the water, but hitting his head on the faucet and falling back down. Jake yelled again, slipped out from under the faucet and got up to get out of the bathroom, forgetting the tube of blood from before. When he was back in the hall he decided he had enough and went down the stairs, planning to leave this creepy house. Before he went to the exit though, he looked at the door in the living room that led to the basement. When Jake was a child this door, he remembered, was always locked, and forbidden for him or Jermaine to ever enter, though he occasionally saw his parents go inside. He went to the door and tried it. Still locked. Jake sighed and thought about busting through, but felt it pointless, he needn't explore any more of this godforsaken house, his curiosity wasn't enough for him to stay. He made his way back to the kitchen door and attempted to open it, sliding it open with ease.

When inside the kitchen though, something struck him as very odd. The kitchen had completely changed. No longer was it in ruins, it appeared just like the other parts of the house, just as it was when he was a kid, but inverted. Jake didn't care about any of this anymore though, he just wanted to leave, so he made for the exit and attempted to open the door, but it just wouldn't. He stepped back to grow his fist get ready to punch the door, but then he saw the door wasn't even closed. It was just as he left it when he came, slightly ajar with a bit of light peeking through, though this time no light was there, just blackness. Fear began to grip Jake yet again as he tried to pull on the door again, but it was stuck there, as if it were just a decoration on the wall, it wouldn't budge an inch, even though it was clearly open.

Jake wandered the house aimlessly from there on, completely unsure of what to do. He had tried breaking windows, but they too wouldn't move or break. Now he was just walking with no purpose, blankly, feeling lost. At one point he decided to go back upstairs, and when he walked up the stairs and opened the door to the second floor, a flame had engulfed the entire hallway, and was spreading towards him fast. He was shaken out of his current indifferent state and stumbled backwards, falling down the steps behind him. He tumbled all the way to the bottom and hit his head on the hardwood flooring of the living room, instantly becoming unconscious.

 **** **When Jake awoke, his surroundings were shrouded in darkness, and his vision was fuzzy. He sat up to get a better look at where he was, but could barely make out anything in the room, he didn't recognize this, was he still in the house? He got up and looked around the dark, stuffy room, still seeing nothing, he slowly treaded forward, with his arms in front of him attempting to see what was in the room with him. Jake was feeling around the walls of the room, which were concrete and very rough and slowly realized where he was.**

 **The basement.**


	3. Truth

Jake felt around the walls and eventually after some time felt a strange hair fall over his face. He felt the plastic knob at the end and pulled on the string. A single light bulb illuminated the room and revealed the rather depressing things around him.

Steps in the center of the room, wooden and worn, desperately in need of repair. The walls flanked with old paint, like dead skin on a body. All sides of the room were like this but in the center was something that truly frightened Jake.

A crib.

Not his crib but Jermaine's old one. They had it moved from their room when Jermaine grew far too old for it but why was it here?

In the very far corner of the room were chains hooked onto what seemed like an iron leash… In front of these chains was a single dog bowl.

Jake was growing extremely uncomfortable, the basement was not what he had thought it to be… What were his parents doing down here all those years?

Suddenly the lights flicked off once more. Jake began to breath heavily as he felt a chill grasp his body and hold him in place. His fear got a hold of him now, he was motionless…

Jake perked his ears as he heard movement nearby.

A cry.

"Wha?" Jake let a single word slip from his mouth. The sound of the upstairs door unlocking as a bolt was slid out of place echoed through the dark room followed by harsh and rapid footsteps coming down the steps. The crying became louder until finally, the lights flicked back on.

The room was nearly void of any paint now, not even much of the flaking sections were left. The color in the corner was rusted and worn and one word was written on the wall in front of the now beaten and broken crib. "Jermaine"

Old toys Jake remembered losing lay on the floor, he walked to them. A barbie doll he used to imagine was his girlfriend… he remembered crying for days after he lost it…

A loud bang came from the door. Jake swung his head around to see the now rotting staircase staring at him.

"Help! Please, anyone!"

Jake stopped, it was Thomas. "Thomas! I'm coming duder!"

Sprinting at full speed now, Jake flung himself into the basement door only to go straight through the old rotten wood of the door. Splinters of wood were stuck in his face but Jake was too tired to pick them out.

He picked his doggo head up once more to look around the living room.

No Thomas. The room was different though, now it was in complete shambles. The wallpaper sagged and wrinkled while the couch was brown and torn in several obvious spots. The staircase was where he remembered it always was, rather than its inverted spot like before and in the center of the room was the coffee table.

It had broken a leg and was tipped over but there were various papers filled with handwritten text scattered about the coffee table and on the floor.

He picked one at random up and began to read.

" _Joshua, we need to talk, your sons are in danger. Thomas is beyond help by now and must be put to rest before he harms anyone. You cannot keep him from society forever, you must act now. Please come see me."_

The rest of the text was faded and unreadable. Jake put the note down and picked up another.

It was entitled "Dr. Drew Dogmore: Assessment of Thomas' mental state"

Jake shivered from the mere sight of Thomas' name, it was strange to see something about the brother he had never truly met. He wondered how all this had been kept secret for so long. Jake read the document, which was written more like a letter to the family.

" _Dear Joshua, I am very sorry to inform you that after our multiple assessments of your son Thomas' mental state that we have come to the conclusion that he is mentally insane. Your son is very sick and it is not safe to have him around others or he may cause harm to those he interacts with. After multiple sessions with our in-office counselor, Thomas revealed many disturbing and dark memories, we believe his current state to be the result of abuse at a younger age. I am very sorry for having to be the one to let you know this but your son is a nuisance to our society and it may be better to think on the option of euthanasia for your boy. Otherwise he will need to be under intensive care for some time until we or another medical office deem him fit for interaction with others. It is always hard to let a son go but in this case, and in my honest opinion, it may be better to let him go now before he hurts anyone else..."_

Jake lowered the note, tears welling up in his eyes. While skimming over the many papers he came upon one that particularly caught his attention.

Its title read: "Joshua, an important notice regarding your son Jermaine"

This was strange, why was there one for Jermaine here? It was also from Dr. Dogmore.

" _Hello Joshua, I am sorry to once again be the one with bad news but it is of utter importance that I inform you about our findings during counseling hours with your son Thomas. During therapy and sharing time he revealed to us some memories he had of his brother. He told our in-office counselor of times when Jermaine would strangle him and abuse him through drowning methods or burning. We believe these to be the memories that have driven your son to the point of mental insanity and strongly encourage you to seek help for your son Jermaine before he too reaches a point of no return with his mental health. Please come see me as soon as possible so that we may discuss this is private…"_

Jake remembered that they had stopped seeing Dogmore some time after his birth, he never really understood why.

Setting the note down on the floor, Jake proceeded to look over the other papers when he heard whispers from the kitchen. It was his parents.

He rushed to the door only to stop when he reached it, their whispers grew louder and he decided to listen to them.

"He's dead Joshua… he's finally dead now…" His mother's voice was unmistakable, her whimpers rang out and stung his ears like needles.

"Dear Glob… we can't let Jake find out…" His father's voice was course and shrill, desperation and sorrow were unmistakably on his breath.

"We need to-to bury the body, we have to give him a proper burial at least? He's still our son?"

There was silence for a moment, then his father spoke.

"Just make sure Jermaine is out of the house, I'll take care of the body. Take Jake with you too. Just make sure Jermaine is as far away as possible… I can't believe he finally finished it…"

His mother began to whimper even more so. "Where will you bury him?"

His father stopped to think and sighed. "The backyard."

Margaret began to cry muffled cries and Jake could no longer bare to listen any longer. He burst through the door expecting to find his parents as he had forgotten where he was for a moment. To his surprise he was greeted with erupted flames all over, blinding him and biting at his skin with their heat.

Jake let out a cry as he backed up and into the living room, he opened his eyes to see the now completely burning living room and saw a few words written on the walls behind the bright flames.

"The Backyard" they said in dark red letters.

Jake turned and saw fire coming from the multiple doorways down the ragged hallway and sprinted into them, adrenaline pushing him on.

Finally he was outside, the cold air surrounded him as his eyes looked over the dreary backyard. It wasn't much, the fence was old and falling apart and the swing set was in need of repair but still somehow standing. It wasn't the largest backyard but it was enough to create memories. To think that his lost brother had been buried here all along was frightening.

Jake began to dig.

He dug and dug for hours without end, not stopping until holes covered nearly every inch of their backyard. He dug around the trees and near the corners but came up empty handed. His palms were dirtied and all he could do was look at the house.

He took a long look at it, the burns from the fire that had forced them to move were still visible. Jermaine was always a real doofus with matches… He had always thought it was an accident, maybe it wasn't though. He remembered arriving home with his parents and Finn one day to find the house burning and Jermaine standing out front watching. He didn't apologize, just stood there, watching it burn. They moved then, forgot about this house and the life they had here.

Maybe it wasn't an accident…

Jake sat on the swing set only to feel it fall out from under him. It was old, he should have known. He felt the soft dirt below him and it then hit him.

Jake dug deep below the swing set, finally coming up what he was looking for.

A small doggo skeleton lay before Jake, it was old but still had some flesh attached to parts of it. Jake began to weep, he had finally found his lost brother.


	4. Thomas

When he opened his eyes Jake realized there was a small box in the skeleton's ribcage. He picked it up and began to read.

" _Hello Jake, I'm glad we could finally meet. I'm sorry I was absent your entire life but as you must know, it was for the best that I was kept from you. I was not right it my noggin bro, something totally jimjam was wrong with me. That's the short answer, the long one would be that there was something truly wrong with my head. All I ever wanted was to cause harm to others it seemed and if I were placed around you the harm I could have caused would have been unforgivable… I'm sorry I could never be there for you but I'm glad we can finally be together. I have to tell you that Jermaine did this to me… Ever since I was young he'd talk to me about the pleasure of death and how he wanted to show me it. It drove me to a state of paranoia and insanity, the things he'd do to me. Maybe you realize by now that he wasn't completely right in the head either… I have brought you here Jake, so that we may finally be brothers. I've watched you live your doggo life for so long, I'd like to live it with you now. Join me in the pleasure of death Jake, lay with me…"_

Jake couldn't go on, the tears rolled down his face. As he looked up he saw that the house was like it was before the fire once more. Everything around the house and the yard was black though, closing in on him from every corner. This truly was the blissful nature of death.

Jake relaxed himself and finally gave in. If he was to die, he wanted to die with his brother. He laid his body in the deep hole and closed his eye, waiting for the darkness to finally overcome him.

A smile graced Jake's face as he laid there in the hole and waited.

"I love you dogbro" He whispered to the skeleton.

In that instant he swore he heard Thomas speak to him one more time.

"Love you too duder"

…

Back at the treehouse Finn climbed the ladder into the living room. He saw the scraps of paper laying on the floor and let out and annoyed and exhausted groan.

Finn walked over to pick them up from the floor but stopped when he saw the letter. After reading it he checked the date of it being sent.

Apparently it had been sent years ago. "What the flip flap? That makes no darn sense?"

Finn looked again at the letter. He'd have to go find Jake and see what he was up to. Maybe he was at the house, reminiscing old memories and all that donk. Finn laughed to himself.

Upon arrival at the house, Finn was disgusted by how poorly kept it was. He knew there had been a fire but if "Thomas" was living here then he should have done a better job than this.

"Jake?" Finn called out. "Jake man where are you at you freaky doggo? Don't make me twist your arms again you scab face!"

A voice called out from the house, catching Finn of guard as it wasn't Jake's.

"The door's open"

Finn stopped. "Th-Thomas?"

Again the voice replied. "Yeah, come in."

Finn approached the door cautiously, trying not to put too much weight on any of the steps out of fear that they might break under his mass. He opened the door and immediately went to cover his nose, it reeked of water damage and rotting wood.

"In the kitchen pal, we're waiting for you my man."

Finn went to close the door behind him only to find it wouldn't close all the way.

He decided to leave it that way and walked on and into the kitchen. It was a mess, rotted as he had expected. What he hadn't expected was to not find Jake or Thomas.

"Yo bros? Where you at?" He called.

"Come into the living room my man, we got the board games out and everything. You have to join us, it's such a pleasure." The voice called again, he assumed Thomas and Jake were playing some sort of trick on him.

Finn walked to the other side of the kitchen and took hold of the door knob. It took some effort but eventually it pushed forward.

Finn lost his footing and fell into the next room, the living room.

Finn was astounded. The living room was not like the rest of the house, it was just as he remembered it. Although, for some reason, the staircase seemed out of place? Weird, so did the furniture. Thomas must have done some serious renovations.

Where were Thomas and Jake though?

 **THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR PARTICIPATING IN SPOOK FEST 2015! THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING OUR STORIES HERE AT FORGOTTEN ADVENTURES! PLEASE BE SURE TO LEAVE REVIEWS TO LET US KNOW HOW YOU LIKE OUR STORIES, ANY REVIEW TYPE IS WELCOME WE LOVE FEEDBACK!**

 **It has truly been a blast to work on these past few stories together as a group, thinking of ideas and posting to meet the deadlines. Yes, this story was posted past the deadline but we hope you don't mind ;) thanks for any support and feedback and thanks for making this one heck of a SPOOK FEST!**

 **More stories will be on the way, for the most part these Spook Fest entries have been short. Other stories that are in progress are set to be much larger. We hope to do more events like this in the future! Thanks again to everyone :)))**


End file.
